The ghost of child genocide
by TwinCheshire
Summary: Danny discovers something about Vald's new daughter that's even surprises him. What is it? Read and find out... (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello TwinCheshire here. I am watching Danny Phantom and thought about all the ghosts in the show and read most of who the ghost are and thought of this. This MAY be a one-shot. I'm not sure...But it will start on episode 7 'Bitter Reunions'  
This story was inspired by the story "The new family" by gratsulover117  
This has some swearing that the show doesn't have and a little gore...sorry...  
Hope you like it  
ooooooo**

"...I didn't do it..." "I didnt..." She mumbled as she slept in her bed.  
"Wake up child." Vlad said, shaking the child lightly, trying to get her to wake up.  
The child woke up in a scare and screamed.

"...I didn't do it..." She said once again in an almost mumble, more to herself than her caretaker. Vlad smiled to her and sat on the end of her bed.  
"It was just a nightmare child." He said to her and let her crawl into his lap.

-During breakfast-

Vlad handed the child a piece of paper.  
"What dose it say?" She asked as she looked at the paper and back at Vlad.  
"It's an invite to my collage reunion. It'll be held here in my mansion." Vlad said as he saw the child shrink in her chair.  
"There'll also be a few people staying the night before the party." Vlad added.

"Wh-Who?" She asked, peaking from the table.

"An old collage buddy, his wife, and two kids." Vlad said as he saw the child sit back up in her chair.  
"Eat your food kid." He said as he cleared his plate from the table.

-The day before the party-

An RV pulled up to the front door and out stepped a family of four. A fat man with an orange jump-suit type thing and his wife with a blue suit. A young girl with orange hair and a younger boy with black hair. The child could see them from her window.  
Vlad Masters stepped out of the shadows to let them in and slammed the door on the fat man which made the child laugh at the scene.

"Green and gold? Seriously? Ever heard of an interior designer?" Jazz said sarcastically.  
"Hello! Jerseys. Helmets. Cheese-heads! He's a Packers Fanatic!" Danny smirked.  
"Fanatic isn't the word I'd use but yes." Vlad admitted as he messed Danny's hair.

"I don't understand. You are a billionaire! Why not buy the Packers!" Jazz said confused.  
"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they wont sell them to me!" Vlad pouted. "One of two things my wealth...has yet to be able to acquire."

"Is he hitting on mom?" Danny said to his older sister.  
"As long as he has working toilets and mom says no, who cares." Jazz said, walking away from the two.  
"I'd better let Jack in..." Maddie said as she scurried off and let her husband inside.

Danny spied an autographed football. "Cool!" He said excitedly.  
"Indeed. This was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession. Well...one of them at least." Vlad said as he held the ball. He was suddenly tackled by Jack.  
"I see you still got the old moves." Jack said as he held the 'prized' ball. Vlad stood up from the sudden tackle and looked at Jack angrily. "Give me that!" Vlad yelled as he grasped the ball back and placed it back on its pedestal.

"I never had any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" Vlad yelled at Jack once again. He then cleared his throat. "Well it gave me some time to chart out a course for my life didn't it. Make some decisions that helped me get very wealthy, very quickly. Speaking of courses...Come out child." Vlad said and smiled as he looked up at the top of the steps.

A child peaked from the top of the top of the stares. She had mid-back length strawberry blond hair with a small braid in that stretched from the edges of her bangs to the middle of her hair and adorned with a red bow. As she walked down the stairs the family saw that she had a mid-thigh length black dress with a white collar and a red ribbon. She also had on small cat socks patterned socks and black flats. Her left had had on a black biker glove and she held a pink rabbit in her right.

"She's adorable!" Maddie Fenton cooed.  
When the child got down to Vlad and stood beside him, He introduced her.  
"Everyone. This Mink Masters. My adopted daughter." He smiled at the child. "Why don't you show Daniel your room?" He said, bending down to her height and pushing her towards the boy with black hair.  
(A/N: The name "Mink" Was from a character from DRAMAtical Murder...)

Mink nodded and walked up to Danny. She took his hand and walked him up the stairs to her room. Her room was bright. A very light shade of pink painted the walls and her blanket was dark pink and dark purple diamonds with green stitching. She had a newer model of computer with motherboard. Mink's room was also like a mini library with different books ranging from ghost legends and fiction to Japanese fairy tales and non-fiction Japanese comics. Danny was sorta impressed.

Mink scrounged through her closet and found a chess board. She brought it out and put it onto the small table in her room and invited Danny to play.  
They both sat down and set up the game.

"You know, I was expecting something more girly than this. And I was thinking I'd have to suffer through a few hours of a poorly made tea-party." He admitted as he set up the last few pieces of the back pawns on his side of the board.  
"No...I don't play that. I'd rather play chess or Shogi with Mr. Masters than bring what few stuffed animals I have and sit through a fantasy party." Mink confessed seriously as she also set up the last pieces of her side of the board.

A few turns into their game Danny started asking questions.  
Danny- "So how old are you?"  
Mink- "Almost nine..."  
D- "How did you find this place?"  
M- "Wondered around and he found me." She half lied.  
D- "Where are your real parents?"  
M- "...they're dead...And so is my older brother." She confessed.  
D- "How...did they die?"  
M- "I cant remember..." She half lied again.  
D- "Do you like it here?"  
Mink nodded.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" She asked as she got up.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you-" Danny started. "N-no it's fine. It's been a few years since then..." She interrupted.  
Mink then smiled and asked: "Wanna see something that even I'm not allowed to go?"  
Danny got up out of his chair and walked with the younger child.

-Vlad's Private Study-  
Mink opened a door and behind it was a library.  
"What's so special about a library?" Danny asked, confused.

"This is Mr. Master's private study. I sneak books from here. And...there's something else special about this room as well." Mink smirked as she pulled a chair to the mantel. She then stood up on the chair and tried to reach the football on the left on the mantel. But she couldn't reach it.  
"Need some help?" Danny asked as he smiled at her from the floor.

Mink smiled and she and Danny switched places.  
"Pull the back of the football." She instructed him. Danny did and saw the fireplace move, opening a small passageway.  
"Come on! Before it closes." Mink said as she pulled him off of the chair and into the small passageway.

-Vlad's lab-  
Down the small passage way and through the door was a ghost lab like the one the Fenton's had.  
"Vlad Master's has a lab?!" Danny asked excited and confused.  
"Wait...If he has a lab then he's been in the ghost zone as well?" He asked.

"You are right Danny. He has...and me I know all about you...Phantom." She said, looking at the portal to the ghost zone.  
"Wait...What do you mean? I-I'm not-"  
"You're the halfa. Half ghost, half human. I...Just wish...I could be like you." She said sadly.  
"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Mink went to a drawer in the lab and pulled out a book and gave it to Danny. "Here...I'm sorry for what you may see in the book. It is a special book that when you touch it, you'll preserve the book as if it were from your eyes. It's been made by Ghost writer...Please. I hope you can forgive me." She explained.

Mink gave a deep breath and pressed a button on her glove. There was a glow. Her hair turned light purple. Her skin turned almost white. The bottom of her dress frilled out and her eyes turned a green glow. She turned to Danny and looked down.

"You're a ghost?!"

 **This was chapter one...hope you liked it.**  
 **Review and fave...**  
 **-TWCH**


	2. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


End file.
